bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar/Archive6
Talk Looks like you finished your 5th Archive, while I finished my 3rd Archive, same day. Crazy, isn't it? Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ok ok Kyleronco (talk) 02:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Steel Yes, because saying that somebody doesn't exist and is a loser is totally not disparaging them or insulting them. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :If his account exists on the Wiki, he still exists. He may not be active, but he still exists. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You can report him to the staff (since he's probably the Bureau or Admin). It's against Wikia's policies. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Wikia Staff are allowed to close people's accounts. Terms of Use - Membership. And I don't know what a masker is. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) merry christmas Merry Christmas TS. Randomness!!! Want a Gyrazor code? Pegasus, (Talk) 01:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) O your page, you got bad news. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) At the moment, I would have rolled, back, but I am on my Ipad. great. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) BakuKrazy - Name of my Cousin's BD account. He said he'll make a Wikia account someday. Seems it's now. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 02:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Can You? Can You unlock Template:Bakugan 2? Nintendocan (talk) 13:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) i cant belive how many times i screw up. This time i didnt do it bad but i really have to read through stuff. 0_0 I think i was just in a small tornado! Kyleronco (talk) 00:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i saw big gusty winds and whiteness. wow I know im gonna right a song about it. RANDOMNESS!!! Stubs How do you know if an Article is a Stub?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 01:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : There is a stub template. Stubs are defined as short pages without much information. For example, Unreleased Bakugan would mainly be Stub Articles because there's not much info about them. haha i think you will like my new avatar. igoa atinla lol sup bro. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'some']] ness.' 18:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' Reply Yup, it's me. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. I'm not like those guys, who get their accounts hacked every other week. Because I don't have any younger siblings, or anyone who really cares. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I've never quite been able to master archiving. I can try, but it might turn out ugly. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Probably. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Coolz. Thanks. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Replied to your email. Sorry about the delay.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but I don't need any help but the offer was Nice /- Fabia sheen246 How do I not get the full site cause I don't want it Polls How do you make a poll?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 20:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Too Late About what? The anon? I just got online, and I saw someone complaining to Abce2. I checked the link, anony wasn't blocked, blocked him for Abce. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Big Sister is]]'' Watching You'' 19:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully he's not the type that changes their IP address, email, username, etc. just to vandalize a place. I once met a person like that somewhere else, he got banned 50 times, but he always changed everything and came back. One rich vandal ... --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's hope that none of those vandals will ever come here. Or else I'd have to track him to his house, which I'd rather not do, because I don't have the time, money, or patience to drive over to someone's house and tell them to stop vandalizing. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) how do you make those awesome about me boxes that go down the page SK890- Ziperator 23:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) please tell me when you get the chance??? 1. how do you make those awesome about me boxes that go down the page 2. how do youmake links in your signatures?? SK890- Ziperator 00:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Where!!!!!!!!!!! where do you find userbox template!!!!!!!!! Polls Can you please "Organize" my poll?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 16:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 16:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) AquosX: so i herd you like LP :D Trivia They still need proof support XP. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't get it. I didn't see any typos. Just really bad phrasing. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, THAT typo. I only saw your rearranging of the "Ninja" part and rephrasing the Castle Knights part. Totally didn't catch "castle nights". Yeesh, people can't spell. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Look at this page of Kingdom Hearts and you will see what I want to do http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Riku try it on any page aranaut for example I will help you and put the description on what blst or physical edescription the ability cards do where did dan live in the first two series and where does dhe live now--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey check out some changes I did to Dan's Page, now it is your turn--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Subpages what are subpages? S999|Leave a M. 03:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zoobles Marked for Deletion. Not as if they're part of Bakugan, anyhow. Similar, but not quite. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think another Admin marked it. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::He's not an Admin? I always thought he was. No wonder he just marks stuff ... --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userboxes Where did you get the Userboxes? I couldn't find it in this wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 08:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Harassment Telling him to shut up about his stupid dog and just get a new one? Sounds like Harassment to me. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :You could also take it as a form of Masking. Also, this could be a rather personal matter to Kyle (or whoever wrote the post), so it could still be taken as a form of harassment. :This is the problem of vague policies, they can be taken whichever way the Admins want. And people complain about "tight" policies. They're lucky they can post (almost) any kind of picture they want. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, THAT'S what it was! I was wondering what your Avatar was supposed to be. And yes, those images are gory. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Warning Whatever. Besides, what was Tripod talking about? I was adding the literal English translation of the name he gave me, then he accused me of calling him a liar. With no proof whatsoever. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Google Translator is actually pretty correct, mind you. The updated version is a lot more accurate, now (I tested it with some complex Spanish sentences I knew, they came out correct). Can't say for Babelfish or those other ones. Spiral and Helix mean nearly the same thing, as well. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably because Russian is not a derivative of Latin, unlike Spanish, French, Italian, Portugese, and all the Romance Languages. And meanwhile, Asian languages are like pictionary ... you have to see the hidden image in it. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::*Sigh* So pretty much, the reason that all the Romance Languages are easier to translate into English is because they all have common roots in the Latin language. Asian languages, like Chinese and Japanese, are based on images, similar to the Egyptian hieroglyphics. Meanwhile, Russian is based off of Cyrillic, which was the native Russian language, with fewer ties to Latin. Since I'm guessing that the people who work on Google Translators either have a fluent speaker of the language to write the words, and then word the sentences the way that Latin phrases it, it may not be grammatically correct. Also, it chooses the first word of the language that means the same as the English word, so it may actually be another word that's correct. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 20:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you deleted the User:Nintendocan/What Have You Just Done?! page? I did it for Nintendocan! Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 20:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) He wanted to do one, but he made a USER BLOG: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nintendocan/What_Have_You_Just_Done%3F! Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 20:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad! srry! Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 20:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I said sorry because i didn't knew i made 2! now there's one... better, ok? Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! (talk) 20:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol Tripod on iPad =tr-iPad! 20:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow i was a page like a split second after you made an edit on it. Let the bodies hit the floor AHHHHHH RANDOM CAPITAL AHHHHHHH let the bodies hit the floor what did i edit? i need a breakdown on color sigs Should We Really Keep that Page? Should we really keep the Helios page? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . January 5, 2011 18:52 (EST) What do you mean it's the Wikia's ghost? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . January 5, 2011 18:55 (EST) Hey, thanks for the help! Though i don't have time to put useboxes, because it's school again so i may not edit that much, though thanks! I'll try my best to edit!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Dear Twin Star Do not blame me for that stuff about shadow army! Okay? Good! Are you the creator of this wiki?12:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC)It's Kernel12! (talk) Hi Twin Star. This is Bakuganman. Please don't acuse me of entering false info again cause its not true. Alex That person wasn't the one speaking Russian, that person was linking to my Photobucket account XP, specifically this one --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 21:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Someone edited Baron's page and put that in, although I removed it. And yeah, that happens to be my Photobucket account that the anonys are linking to (another anony placed the link in one page, and Alex spread it O_o) --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 21:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. Now all I need to figure out is what Volt and Lync have to do with Zenoheld. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 22:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply No, PCD, or what ever his name is.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Could you email me if you can? I want to talk to you about the Wikia.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D that is probably the nicest thing you have ever done for me. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 22:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC)' yes--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you be in a group, like Burecat, and, Rollbacks?THE GLORIOUS S999|Earth and Fire 00:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the color sigs K was here MK2 At least "MKII" looks better than "MkII", because that looks like "Mkll", which is pronounced "Muck-all" (or in a way, "Miguel" O_o). I got confused because I thought Rhivana made it "Mkll", which doesn't sound like "MKII". --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Big Sister is]]'' Watching You'' 00:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't really matter, I guess. They read the same thing. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 00:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) There you go once again, jumping to conclusions. Twinstar, we had planned to keep you as admin we planned to Promote Z to admin along with DM possibly alpha and many other members. outside of our "family" your right,we didn't NEED that wiki. we wanted it for memory purposes. Now before you say I'm selfish and all of that about me "acting" please make sure you know the story. not just what rec tells you and off of what Airzel does. because believe it or not....I am not like airzel. I'm nothing like Airzel. I wont fight for that wiki it is Rec's as i said we didn't need it. Twinstar, we had planned on you being apart of that wiki as an admin and possibly later down the road a crat. Now again, I WILL NOT fight for that wiki. It is not mine to fight for. And also, if you remember we weren't the only ones who left that wiki. EVERYONE DID. Not because of us because we were tired of Rec's unapproval of EVERYTHING. Rec got mad at Airzel because he couldn't make the episodes. Now why couldn't he make the episodes? Because Rec wouldn't negotiate. It had to be at the time he knew both the CRATS (him and minx) could make it. Not once did he negotiate a time with us nor Airzel. So we made our own episode series. Then when he started butting into ours and making unnecesary comments. we left and the people that were in our episode series did to. INCLUDING YOU. Now, I have done nothing wrong. Besides that post that was random on Abce2's blog and i had already apologized for it. I WILL NOT apologize for being right. Twinstar i gave you the benefit of the doubt. I even said in my comment yours wasn't as terrible. I have no right to be mad at you and i know this. If i was in your position i wouldn't unblocked us either. For the fear of getting de-moted and blocked along with us. Now please let us drop this subject and get on with our lives. But also, i wasn't "acting" i wasn't planning ANYTHING besides making a stable wiki and revitalizing it from the drop it has taken. That IS NOT a crime and it IS NOT against the TOS or the R&R. especially since it wasn't only gonna be our "Family" as admins and crats. Darkus Rayne | True strength lies beyond ability (talk) 18:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry it took me so long to reply. My computer freezes just at the sight of Playlist.com -_-". Anyway, i would like you to look at the bold letters yourself. For one, I said if WE get crat status menaing i wasn't talking about just me. For i do not control Airzel and Sarah they are their own characters. And for two, i also said MOST LIKELY. meaning it is possible. Rec will definetly be removed. bt i wasn't planning on removing anyone from admin status unless given reason to. So please do not quote me unless you know exactly what i meant with what i said which it is VERY clear that you didn't understand what i meant. Darkus Rayne | True strength lies beyond ability (talk) 19:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree, this argument will get us no where. It started around Rec and minx's episode 3. When rec said he was tired of airzel not making the episodes. when rec's episodes began failing he asked to join ours. he was welome to do that but then he made unnecesary comments to it and it didn't turn out well. Darkus Rayne | True strength lies beyond ability (talk) 19:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) When you say "quit" do you mean leaving the wiki? or just leaving right now and youll be back later. If it's the first please don't because of this argument. I really don't want the wiki on my back about it. Darkus Rayne | True strength lies beyond ability (talk) 19:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) twinstar if you go on Bakugan dimensions meet me at the downtown plaza on a thursday (preflebly jan.14th around 3:00)and look for a girl named Deltress thats me i challange you to a battle i'll wait till around six o clock 18:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 15:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) DinoQueen13 Hey, that guy of DinoQueen13 is saying that my pics are bad quality... while they're not (They're not good, they're not bad, they're normal...) And he's also deleting the images i uploaded here today from the articles :( Ajustice don't has the perfect quality neither and they didn't told her anything... No fair! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) er ... Queenie is a GIRL. Hence QUEEN. Unless ... never mind. If I die before I wake, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'it's Sarah's fault, she ']]threw me in the lake.' 21:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC)' What about the others? THIS Isn't sooo bad quality: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:OMGISANINJAEMO.jpg , and why did you deleted the picture with Dan, Shun and Mira? :( SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I didn't uploaded the first bad quality one! But, yes... it makes a lot of difference, but the pic with Dan, Shun and Mira? Just tell me what happened, and if you don't like the pics, tell me and i'll keep them on MY gallery... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, look at my gallery, there are a LOT of crap quality imgs that i uploaded... And who cares if it's bad or good? I mean, we don't need to be perfects! (No affense, seriously, no offense) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Then, who did? SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) How can the words be that big!!!!THE GLORIOUSS999|Earth and Fire 17:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) QUIT DELETING MY PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Fine, as you wish. But not if they start with me. I won't start, but so help me if they do ... If I die before I wake, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'it's Sarah's fault, she ']]threw me in the lake.' 00:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' And can you do me a favor? GIVE YOURSELF ADMINSHIPNESS. that is all. If I die before I wake, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'it's Sarah's fault, she ']]threw me in the lake.' 02:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' how do i add pics (stealthkrakix890) can you give me the steps? SK890- Ziperator 02:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) and links on my signature please tell me how SK890- Ziperator 02:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... still trying to get the hang of adding pics and posting them accordinglyDt0wnDr4g0 (talk) 18:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Why in the world would you need my help? I am willing, but what the heck do you need help with? And why come to me? The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Games ']]Begin.' 19:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC)' Ameoba's? Who might i ask are the ameobas in question? The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Games ']]Begin.' 19:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC)' Did I miss much? K Hey TS Are you on right now?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 18:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC)'' :Back.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 22:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ::I'm still on, my connection got interrupted. Sorry.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 22:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC)'' Sorry Sorry I was too angry.THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 20:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wh- Wh- Where did you find those Pithyons?! (speling fsil) Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: They're could be Multiple mechtogan Titans.So,yeah. GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 03:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but, why most of the pics you uploaded are "broken"? SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 15:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe... TwinStar, i don't know what Bakugan you like or is your favourite, but here's the gift, a simple bad photo created by me... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 13:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm MAD :Tripod, I'm not going to stand around and let you insult other users. Stop this or you will be blocked.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 00:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC)'' Why did you have to go and lock the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge page because of Kermitfreak's dum edit? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 01:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm done. Now lock it before Kermit strikes back. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 01:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Dudes gonna dude. I'm the man for the RTW designer. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 05:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) He TS Is there anything in the wiki that I can do and that having BD or Bakugan is not important in it? [[User:LaserGhost|'The Y was here']] Talk to him if you dare! 18:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon (talk) 03:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :TS, this could be the opportunity to get some new users. Interesting... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 03:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC)'' ::You mean today? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 03:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC)'' :::K, I'll probably be off in a little, got to work on a couple essays. Maybe we could work tomorrow?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 04:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::Sure, I'll be on around 5 CST, maybe earlier. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]][[User blog:Abce2|''a bottle!"']]'' 04:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC)'' 'Sup. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 06:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Aghh! Still can't get the whole adding of pics and templates so bare with me... I'm learning though! Infobox Bakugan Hi! Just to let you know, that the Battle Gear Brackets are incomplete it's like this: THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) What is this? On one of your userboxes It said, this user hates.I'll show a photo of the thing you hate.(Not a duplicate) File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293034442righgn9l99l.jpg GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 04:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you unlock this page for me please? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 21:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) A.O.H's blog, the one you said was completely irrelervant. When you quoted his blog. About his mom having problems. In that blog, he had a link to a Kohdok video. Kohdok is indeed a Bakugan reviewer. Therefore, he cannot be touched because of that. Also, he said he would not be only the rest of the day and most likely alot of the next day. He was explaining why he could not edit in between the hours he wasn't on. And later in the blog he posted an update saying he got a new bakugan. That bakugan was Ventus Phosphos he didn't say it then but everyone knew he was talking about a new bakugan. I repeat He CANNOT be touched because of that specific blog RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 16:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks How many edits should I have if I want to be a Rollback?THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 01:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) He TS Is there anything in the wiki that I can do and that having BD or Bakugan is not important in it? [[User:LaserGhost|'The Y was here']] Talk to him if you dare! 19:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hey tinstar i just wanted to ask you something is the word darn. or damn counted as 'cursing on wikia'? thnx i would just want to know because if i use those words i might be in big troible =D heres ur user box. Ultimapyrus is #1! 'o'---------- 13:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) coding what was that coding for??? Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 17:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks thankyou for welcoming me i hope to converse with you in the future Titaniumgirl (talk) 23:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Candle? No, I'm sitting next to a metronome, behind a computer screen, on a chair, and in front of a table. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 23:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC)'' its ok just thanks for responding and thanks again hope to converse with you moreTitaniumgirl (talk) 00:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The weird thing is, undo mode brings you to edit EVEN though it's already done by pressing a button. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 20:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Winxy!/I have no idea for another sig... (talk) 20:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ... Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I can't stop myself! >_<" Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) omg i thought i was talking to rec please let him know i was replying everything to her :PFire!!! 02:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC)MiNxxxElFiN how do i put a link and make it official so dont have to type itFire!!! 03:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC)minxelfinforever can u make it in red and and have it say firestar i just wanna know what to copy and pasteUser:Minxelfinforever|Fire!! 04:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) User:Minxelfinforever|Fire!! http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/list/484/0/1 http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/10131805 SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 13:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi TS! need any help? [[User:LaserGhost|'The Y was here']] Talk to him if you dare! FREE$! 13:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PICS!?!?! 50px Rule 14 50px 21:34, February 8, 2011 (UTC) -_- Expert? Or DragonNoir. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) -_- Expert? Or DragonNoir. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing a anon vandalized the bakugan skateboard pageBring it on Bakugan! Lets do this! 19:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Your Current Sig Cool new Sig, how do you make it?THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 22:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) How do annually do you pick to be the featured article?The Glorious Spectra999| Let my Spectrum Dragon pwn you!!! 14:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Help We need some help on this Wiki: Click here The head admin is Barricade123 he isn't that active and we need Bureaucrats, Administrators, and Rollbacks but we can't because Barricade123 is not really around and he ignores our messages.The Glorious Spectra999| Let my Spectrum Dragon pwn you!!! 17:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC)